1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ties and, more specifically, to a band fastener incorporating means for selectively severing the band once cinched within the housing. The band is manufactured of a polymeric or elastomeric material having serrations extending therefrom. At one end of the band is a housing with a throughbore for receiving the band free end whereupon said band can be used to cinch one or more articles within said encircling band with the strap or curvilinear face engaging said one or more articles preventing damage thereto.
The housing has substantially two parts with one rotative relative to the other. The stationary member receives the band free end, which passes through the rotative member, which incorporates means for locking engaging with the bad serrations. The rotative portion of the housing incorporates a pair of cutters positioned on opposing bad sides that can be selectively moved into engagement with the band by depressing exterior housing surfaces. Rotation of the housing rotative member with sufficient torque will sever the band at the cutter location freeing the cinched articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other tie device designed for cinching articles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 69,120 issued to Paine on Sep. 24, 1867.
Another patent was issued to Rapata on May 17, 1960 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,980. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,794 was issued to Bartolo on Apr. 18, 1961 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 13, 1976 to Caveney, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,449 Apr. 13, 1976.
Another patent was issued to Caveney on Mar. 1, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,064. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,158 was issued to Burkholder on Feb. 18, 1992. Another was issued to Caveney on Apr. 14, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,534 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 25, 2001 to Daniggelis as U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,248.
Another patent was issued to Caveney, et al. on May 13, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,822. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,972 was issued to Pyle on Mar. 16, 2004. An application was filed by Kendall on Dec. 24, 1918 as U.K. Patent Specification No. 137,072 and still yet another application was published on Mar. 20, 2003 to Salter as International Patent Application No. WO 03/023928. Another was issued to McHale on Dec. 15, 2004 as U.K. Patent Application No. GB2402704 and still yet another application was published on Oct. 27, 2005 to Frank as International Patent Application No. WO2005/099402.